Christmas Day
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: CHRISTMAS! This is a little diffrent from the normal story line, Gabi's dead, and Nick is dead. This has a trigger in it, mention of rape, so beware probably rated K or T. I dont own anything
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It is Christmas day in the little town of Salem; the streets were almost empty of people. Families and friends gather around the tree to celebrate with their loved ones. Today was a very special evening; it was Ari Horton's first Christmas. Her mother, Gabi Hernandez was gone; Nick Fallon raped and murdered her. Kate and Sami found her body down by the river. They eventually found Nick; he had managed to move to the town over, but was captured and sentenced to death.

So Ari lived with her dad Will and; his dad's boyfriend Sonny, they were a very happy family. They were going over to his aunt Jenn's house for the annual Horton family ornament hanging. Everyone was so excited for the events to come. Will was excited to see how Ari would react to her first Christmas, while Sonny was excited for a whole other reason… wait did you think I was going to tell you what it was, shame; of course I wouldn't, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.


	2. Chapter 1

**CH.1**

**Sonny's POV:**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Will's soft snores. I smiled realizing that it was Christmas day. I couldn't wait to see the look on little Ari's face when she would be able to whiteness the lights and the ornaments on the Horton family Christmas tree; and I couldn't wait to spend this Christmas with my wonderful soul mate.

I look over to Will's side of the bed to make sure that he was still asleep, I carefully got up and silently made my way over to Ari's crib to find that she was already awake. I gracefully pick her up; we then make our way to the tiny kitchenette located in the apartment. I decide to make breakfast for us all, before leaving for the gathering at Aunt Jenn's house. I make pancakes and coffee for Will and I, as I gather a cup of apple sauce and a few graham crackers for Ari. I start to brew the coffee; when I'm ready to flip the first pancake I feel a wet, opened mouth kiss pressed to my neck.

**Will's POV:**

I wake up, feeling the coolness of the morning, I reach out to find my heat source; Sonny, but as my hand reaches out it falls with a thud. I snap my head up; I look around in confusion. Where is he? I wondered. I quickly smelt something coming from the kitchen, it was then that I knew he was there, making us breakfast. I sat up stretching my back; I then rubbed my eyes, pushing myself up in order to meet my boyfriend in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Sonny; he had his back turned, making breakfast. I smiled; me eyeing his ass, which had my pulse quickening. I walked up to him, giving him a wet opened mouth kiss to the neck, which had him turning around, giving me a smile.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Hey babe" I say with a smile. "Hey, what's this?" Will responds with a peck to my nose. "Just something for my sexy boyfriend" Will blushes and looks down to the floor. "Babe" I say lifting up his chin, you are very sexy, and I love you very much" he nods and looks me in the eyes. I smile giving him a peck on the lips; I go back to the pancakes finishing them off. I turn to the table and set down the plate, I walk over to where Ari is and find her with Will. "Hey Ari, ready for today" Will coos. She giggles in return as Will finishes feeding her. This is what my life will look like; now that I have Will and Ari, what else could make this perfect, oh yeah an…


	3. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

**Will's POV:**

As Sonny finishes breakfast, I go check on Ari. I see Ari in her high-chair waiting to be fed. I go over and sit down, to feed her, her breakfast; that's when I started to talk to her. "Hey Ari, are you ready for today?" She giggled, not understanding a word that I was saying. I then felt a pair of eyes staring at me, so I turn around to find Sonny looking at us, love evident in his eyes. I go up to him and kiss him, "I love you so much babe." "You too sweets" He says with a smile. I giggled at his words. We both sat down and ate our breakfast, while going through the plans for today.

**Sonny's POV:**

As I stared at them, I start to drift off into my own thoughts; the thing I didn't relies was Will turning around catching me staring, I blushed while he smiles, standing up and stalking towards me, as if I were his prey. When he gets close, he jumps on me, wrapping his arms around my waist "I love you so much babe." "You too sweets" I said with a smile. He giggled at my words. I rolled my eyes, fond of his giddiness. We both sat down and ate our breakfast, while going through our plans for today, Arianna watching us with joy evident on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Sonny's POV**

While we ate breakfast we would glance up at each other smiling, and blushing if we were to get caught by the other. I was the first to break the silence, "So Will what time are we heading to Aunt Jen's house?" "I'm not sure, I think we'll head over about noon, and it's eleven right now so we better hurry up." I nodded my head in agreement and continued eating, while thinking about the events to come. "Sonny, are you ok?" "Yeah babe, why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know you're just being quieter than usual" "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" "What about babe" "I just want this Christmas to be special for you and Ari" "Sonny, it will and you know how I know that it will?" "How" I questioned. "Because me knowing that you are right next to me with our daughter, makes anything else, good or bad, totally worth it." I smiled at Will giving him a passionate kiss.

**Will's POV**

While we ate breakfast, we took turns staring at one another; looking down to the floor and blushing when caught, which made had me giggling internally. Sonny was the first one to speak. "So Will what time are we heading to Aunt Jen's house?" "I'm not sure; I think we'll head over about noon and it's eleven right now so we better hurry up" I said. Sonny nodded his head, taking another bite of delicious food. I look at his face which has a look of determination on it, "Sonny, are you ok" I said with a bit of worry evident in my voice. "Yeah babe, why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know your just being quieter than usual" I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." "What about babe" me wanting him to elaborate. "I just want this Christmas to be special for you and Ari." "Sonny it will and you know how I know that it will?" I said with a smile on my face. "How?" he questioned. "Because me knowing that you are right next with our daughter makes anything else, good or bad, totally worth it" I said tears in my eyes. Sonny smiled at me leaning in for a soft and passionate kiss.


End file.
